Specific aims of this application are to: 1. Continue a training program with a core curriculum in biobehavioral and outcomes research, communications, and practice outcomes and with an integral component of project-based research experience as applied to cancer prevention and control; 2. Recruit qualified applicants to the training program from (1) social science-based disciplines (both pre-doctoral and post-doctoral) such as psychology, health services research, and economics, and (2) PhD-trained basic scientists or doctorate-trained health professionals (nurses and physicians); and 3. Provide didactic and practical experience in interdisciplinary research through small group applied research sessions combined with participation in new and existing research projects on cancer prevention (tobacco-related cancers, nutrition, genetics, chemoprevention, cancer communications and physical activity) and on health services research and policy (outcomes of prevention and care including health-related quality of life and cost-effectiveness and translational research). Program faculty have developed and institutionalized a multidisciplinary training program that has met or exceeded all of the goals set forth in the original application using measurable criteria. Formal coursework will continue to be provided within the Schools of Public Health and Pharmacy and recruitment will include these Schools and the Schools of Nursing and Social Work. An Affiliate Program has been integrated to provide training to others funded from different sources. The Fred Hutchinson Cancer Center continues to provide major field experience, along with Group Health, Seattle Veterans Administration, Seattle Cancer Care Alliance, and Seattle-King County Health Department. We have enrolled 23 new fellows in cancer prevention and control, and 9 affiliate fellows. We have engaged 30 faculty from multiple academic settings in the training and support of these new fellows; these faculty will be a continued presence in the resubmission and in the next five years of training. We have placed 5 post-doctoral fellows in faculty or scientific positions and 8 predoctoral fellows in postdoctoral fellowships or training opportunities. The broad effects of this training grant are felt by the faculty, the trainees, the affiliate fellows and by the departments and schools.